


[Podfic] as sweet as

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Jack invites Bitty up for a visit while he's training in Toronto over the summer. To the utter surprise of nobody who's ever met him, Bitty spends a lot of time baking.Podfic of somehowunbroken's fic.





	1. Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UstolemyNAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/gifts).
  * Inspired by [as sweet as](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694919) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> Recorded for ITPE 2018 for UstolemyNAME.
> 
> Thank you to girlmarauders for the beta job <3.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2018/as-sweet-as-big-cover-ver-2.png)

cover art by me [click for bigger]

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2018/%5bCP+Hockey%20RPF%5d%20as%20sweet%20as.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:12:55 | 9 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2018/%5bCP%20+%20Hockey%20RPF%5d%20as%20sweet%20as.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:12:55 | 11 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken), for giving blanket permission to podfic.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Stay as sweet as you are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mepAWINil8) by an Nat King Cole. 


	2. Alternative Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I made an alternate cover. This is it :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version was ultimately rejected for being too busy but I still quite like it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
